Shôkaku Junior High School
'''Shôkaku 翔鶴 Junior High School '''is a private school located in Odaiba's leisure zone. Info The school places more emphasis on math and science than the arts. Its engineering and robotics clubs are renowned for winning several competitions, the former being especially known for its aeronautical designs. The workload is moderate despite being a private school, and overall the test scores are above average. There is a relatively relaxed atmosphere due to its proximity to Odaiba's leisure zone, where may students spend their afternoons at the nearby shopping malls and arcades. Students *Mew Boysenberry / Kanami “Kana” Tsuchino (土の価南み ｢かな｣) -- 7/8th grade? *Mew Mikan / Mikan Kitamori (北森みかん) -- 8/9th grade? *Mew Honeydew / Honey Umezaki (梅崎ハニー?) -- 9th grade *Mew Dark Peach / Dakumomo Kasshokuhayashi (褐色林ダークもも) -- 9th grade *Mew Cassonade / Cassonade ??? (???) *Mew Cicely / Cicely ??? (???) Uniform In general, Shôkaku's uniforms conform to traditional standards with classic colors. The emblem is composed of the kanji for Shôkaku sitting on top of two paper crane wings. Boys Boys wear a black gakuran with pale gold buttons with school insignia in white printed in the center of each, a long-sleeved white button-up in the winter, and a short-sleeved white button-up in the summer. One does not wear the jacket during the summer, and a student can wear his own shirt with the uniform. A pin with one's year number in Roman numbers (I, II, or III) is worn on the center of the jacket collar. An optional black cap with pale gold banding and school insignia in front is provided, and one may wear either penny loafers or sneakers. Wearing a belt is suggested, but not required. Girls Girls wear a sailor uniform composed of the colors white, navy blue, and red. One can wear either navy blue school assigned socks with school insignia in red printed on the outward sides near the top, black tights, or one's own socks, but one must wear penny loafers. A student is allowed to wear her own jacket, and an optional white cap with a navy blue border and ribbon in the back is provided. During the winter, the blouse is navy blue with white sailor collar with two red stripes along the edge, a white double tie with two red stripes along the edge, a white shirt underneath with one red stripe along the edge of the collar and school insignia in red below the stripes, and white cuffs with two red stripes. The winter skirt comes in white and consists of four wide pleats with two on the side, two on the front, and thin slits between each pleat. The summer uniform simply reverses the navy blue and white and shortens the sleeves. Gym The gym uniform consists of a black tracksuit jacket for the winter, a white t-shirt with black borders on the collar and sleeves, and black gym shorts with a white border on the hem. The emblem is located on the left side of one's chest and printed in white. There is no pants option for the winter. Trivia Category:Schools